The Urban Legends
by Kuruya
Summary: What kind of trouble would even happen if you re alone in a house? Includes various stories. May contain gore.
1. I Shoudnt have Answered

**I Shouldn't have Answered**

* * *

AN**: **By the way, this is somewhat a thriller and I highly recommend you playing a scary background music for more moments XD

This was based off from a horror manga(sorry i forgotten the title)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagepro

* * *

One day, Shintaro was all alone in his house. His sister, Momo, was out together with his mother to stay at a Hotel Resort, for a 5 night and 6 days stay. Naturally, he was also invited, unfortunately during that time; Shintaro was still dwelling in the past and haven't met the, strange virus that kept on haunting him, Ene.

It was 12:00 AM. Shintaro, was still awake and using the computer. This was always the thing that Shintaro does, just to get the day pass by. He doesn't care how much time has passed; he just wishes to die and start all over, understand the reason for that _smile_, and wishes he could have at least try to be friends with _her. _He was lifeless, void, cold, stubborn, and was filled with regret just like a how a doll is.

"*sigh* Looks like I have to search for the same things, again" he complained, as he clicked his mouse and type in his keyboard, drinking his favorite cola. While surfing the net (for comfort purposes), he accidentally clicked a foreign site. This slightly piqued the interest of the void raven-haired boy, since it was a thing unknown to him. Regrettably, it was just like any other old site you ever seen, normal. He was about to press the "back button", until his eyes caught a glimpse at something. "Famous Occult Rumors", starting to feel really excited, he gingerly pressed the link.

There were a lot of various rumors to choose from, Shintaro being the genius he is, picked the scariest and famous one of all. **"The White Lolita"**, to raise the moment, Shintaro picked a horrifying background music from his playlist. Shintaro then started reading the urban legend.

- During midnight (when you go outside), you`ll see a girl wearing a white disheveled Lolita dress, holding a dirty stuff toy, sitting above the dumpster.

- It's best though, that you never got involved with her, but if you do then… She`ll ask you a question.

While scrolling down the screen to read the rest of the legend, Shintaro noticed something; the background was filled with gruesome pictures and dark suggestive themes. Let's take for example, a girl whose head is cut off and is now standing behind you (oh but, don't look) or once you`re alone in a big house and the power run out; you just heard the most scariest whisper** "look above"**. It's also possible that the story you`re reading right now was written by a corpse, well we don`t know since this world is full of mysteries; but, I **do** know everything since I`m just beside you. With this, Shintaro was overwhelmed with unwavering fear and was already doubting if he should continue reading the legend. He continued.

- "Do you have a younger sister?" Is what she will ask.

- No matter what, don't answer her question!

- Because if you d-

The phone suddenly rang, making Shintaro yelped in surprise, spilling his drink on his shirt. His body was filled with cold sweats and his heart was beating so hard. To calm down, Shintaro inhaled a gulp of air. As the phone was still ringing, Shintaro now calm and annoyed, exited his room, went down the stairs and answered the phone. But Shintaro was filled with a question; how can someone call at this time of hour?! He picked up the phone and it was none other than his mother.

"Hello? Shintaro is that you?"

"Yeah…"

"Have you been eating prop—"

"Cut to the point!"

It`s not like Shintaro was on bad terms with his mother, but the way he is now, it was definitely unavoidable to be cold to other people even towards his relatives.

"Aaah, still cold as ever huh…But, can I request something?"

"Request..?"

"Yeah…you see, I kinda forgotten to take out the trash and I want you to take it out for me. By the way, it's already arranged, all you need to do is just bring it and take it out. You can find it in the kitchen. "

"…Do it yourself…"

"I see…if that`s the case then I will never buy you col-"

"FINE"

"Good, I`ll make sure to buy you a souvenir once I come back! Bye~" *BEEP* *BEEP*

"*sight*that mother of mine...really is…" Shintaro then went to the kitchen, carry the two overloaded garbage bags and make his way for the door. "It's really been a while since I stepped outside" he muttered. It was a full moon outside and was completely empty; no people on the streets and it was completely quiet. "Strange?" the raven-haired boy thought, since it was usually noisy even though it's already midnight; people singing karaoke, dogs barking, the sound of the cicadas tingling and the like… but today.. It was just strange; it was unusually quiet, too quiet.

These gave Shintaro an eerie feeling. He started darting his head left and right to find the dumpster. There, he find the dumpster besides a pole, he was walking towards the dumpster, until he made a pause, as he noticed a disheveled white-dressed girl sitting above the dumpster.

Yes… this was the famous Lolita in the legends. Unfortunately, Shintaro was not able to realize this, due to fear taking over him.

The lolita smiled as she asks the question "Do you have a younger sister?"

* * *

I was thinking if I should continue this or not though... Its up to you.


	2. I Shoudnt have Answered II

**I Shouldn't have Answered II**

* * *

AN: Yeah so yeah, I`ve decided to continue this. Thank you for the support and everything. Im sorry for not being able to create a good horror story, since its not my forte but rather comedy is. Anyways, enjoy!~

* * *

_"Do you have a younger sister?" _

* * *

The streets that were completely quiet, was soon filled with an awkward silence. The moon that reflects the darkness, shone over. Birds of black color soon swoon over the telephone wires, watching the boy with red eyes. The surroundings darken, as if mocking the situation Shintaro`s in.

A girl was sitting above the dumpster. She has long ivory white-hair, was wearing a white filthy Lolita costume, has long black painted nails, wears a ghoulish smile and has sews on her right arm.

Besides the obvious details, the stunned black-haired boy also noticed something unusual; she was holding a stuff toy that was oozing with nasty black liquid. This causes Shintaro to flinch backward because of the gory appearance in front of him.

"What?!" Shintaro terrifyingly thought, he can't believe what he just saw. How can someone be sitting on such a place? Moreover, has that kind of get-up and the ominous feeling she emits. He can definitely feel his whole body shaking together with the mix of cold sweats and a hysterical heart. She's dangerous! That was the only thing that Shintaro's body was telling him.

Knowing its best to not get involved, Shintaro gritted his teeth and prepares to go back; using cautiousness as a safety measure to make sure that the eerie girl doesn't give too much notice. Regrettably it only became much worse; the girl gave him a cold glare, stabbing pressure and guilt at the poor boy's back, making him lose his strength as he became motionless.

Clearly enough, Shintaro wasn't dense; he can pretty much understand the situation he's in. It was only a yes or no question, how hard can it even be? Unfortunately, that was not the case; this was not like a test, wherein you can just lay the question blank.

There was no way out of this; he's convinced that once he answers her, things would start to become grotesque and gruesome. But if he didn't answer her, he's confident that he will have to meet a much more horrible encounter because of this fateful meeting.

He also has an other option, if he decided to answer her: he can tell her false information and just forget about it all. But, what WOULD even happen if he did that? There are a lot of possibilities if he did, like: his beloved family may get involved or something bad may happen to him. It's too hard for him, even with the wide range of knowledge he has, it was impossible to think of the boundless possibilities that may happen because of the so-little information he has.

Either way, both choices are risky and may cause his entire life to change.

While Shintaro was thinking of what he should do, the girl started reopening her wound on her right arm. Removing and forcing the sews on her arm one by one, as crimson blood started coming from it, leaving an open wound to show. It was such a shame though; her earlier wound was already healing. Maybe it's because she had already lose her patience; waiting for the boy to give an answer.

She opened her dry mouth and said:

"Hurr…y up! I`m al..ready at my l..imit!" in a hoarse, craggy voice.

The smell of rotten blood was already spreading through the vicinity; as blood started dripping over the rusty dumpster.

Can`t handle the sight anymore, Shintaro finally made up his mind, even though he didn't wish for this to happen, he reluctantly opens his mouth and said:

"Y-yes...I...**don`t**…."

When he said this, the girl just made a creepy smirk and nodded as a reply.

With the little strength he had left, he dashed away towards his house, still carrying the two overloaded garbage bags, leaving the strange Lolita alone…

When Shintaro finally enters his house, he frantically went to the nearby window to see if the strange Lolita was following him. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found.

Just like magic, she disappeared without leaving a trace; even the blood that dripped over the rusty dumpster was history, as if all of it never happened. A sight of relief filled the eyes of Shintaro. But going back, what really happened? Was it a nightmare? No that can`t be it, the raven-haired boy was definitely conscious. So what is it? What really did happen? The answer is none… No one knows…. Since this world is full of mysteries.

But the only things that Shintaro knew are these three things:

First, today`s encounter will have an aftertaste.

Second, he`s sure that starting from now on; he will be leading a gruesome life.

And lastly, he shouldn't have tried to be curious.

* * *

What will happen to Shintaro`s life, now that he met the strange Lolita? While the rest of his family are on vacation, without anyone to get help from, what would he do? Find out in the **maybe-next-last-chapter!**


	3. I Shoudnt have Answered III

**I Shoudn`t have Answered III**

* * *

**AN: **Yes I know I`m quite late at updating because of all the school works and annoying pressure. Also this is quite rude of me for updating something not related to** Christmas **OAO but anyways, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUKA!

P.S: In tumblr... Shidu, pls find the #kagecarck tag

* * *

It's been 3 days since Shintaro`s gruesome encounter with the strange Lolita…

Just like what he feared, he was indeed living a gruesome life.

* * *

The same evening of his fateful encounter, Shintaro remembered what he read. He recalled the foreign site that holds different urban legends together with the legend that he picked, the **Urban Legend about a White Lolita**.

Along with his nostalgia and dismay, he remembered that he didn't close his computer which may help him to go over this terrifying scenario; he then raced to his room only to find a clean desktop. He abruptly realizes that he accidentally hit the close button when his carbonated drink spilled over. But that's not the thing that infuriates him; it's the fact that he placed a special program on his web browser, that whenever he closes his window, the history, tabs, and sites will be forgotten and deleted as well.

Dejected, he can only regret in vain…

* * *

The next day, he secluded himself even more from the outside world because of fear. He tried staying in bed as much as he could with the sheets, placed all over his shivering body. This was the intelligent course of action he did, letting the time pass by. Because, what else could he DO?

*TICK**TOCK* *TICK*

The clock that keeps on ticking in a rhythmical method, just like a metronome that was also occurring in the heart of the isolated boy kept him awake. With blood-shot eyes, sweaty clothes, a motionless body, and a blank mind, he was already too hard to distinguish compared to his usual self.

It was too much, too much to bear. The fear that never fades was just eating away at him, an unexplainable cold sensation that starts from the feet up to his brain, letting his cells and vessels stop and malfunction as he stares onto the dark space that surrounds him. A superficial day, a perfect distorted reality, and a world where abysmal insanity can take place, to be exact a "Monster of Chaos" was enough to describe it.

Shintaro was nervous and tired, since he hadn't had enough sleep due to the things that suddenly happened yesterday. It was just so…creepy; it was the first time he ever felt this kind of emotion. So it was true, the thing about when a person encounters/seen/heard something unusual, it will stay embedded in your mind for a quite a period of time. Shintaro realized this, making him more worried.

Because it won't help him being scared all the time, he tried thinking of other things too distract him from his current mindset. He tried thinking of fun memories, but regrettably, it was cut off by a single sentence "Did I even have any fun memories?"

*TICK* *TOCK* *TICK*

It was already 6:00 PM, and Shintaro was still staying in bed, doing nothing. He still hasn't eaten anything since this morning, so he was really hungry right now. Trying to gather the little strength he had left, he tried to get something to eat.

He removed the sheets that's covering him, went outside his room and goes downstairs. It was dark and cold. The stench of garbage that he didn't manage to throw out started lurking, but for some reason that's not the only thing that was noticeable.

*PSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH*

A sound of a pot overflowing can be heard from the kitchen. Unsettled and knowing that it's best to not get curious, Shintaro tried making a sneak peak. He opened the lights and tried spying around the area. Upon observing the surroundings of the kitchen, he found a pot that`s on still on fire and overflowing. Gazing and staring, he tried to get closer to it.

Once in front of the suspicious pot, he opened the lid. A black mist and foul stench comes right after opening the lid, making Shintaro flinch and wait for it to clear up. The mist dissipated and a grotesque black oozing liquid is present.

"What the hell!?" Shintaro yelped in horror. How could this happen!? This has never happened before! Please no more! I`m so tired…. Please, please someone help….. Shintaro clutched his head as tears started to form under his bloodshot eyes. Awkward silence stirred up….

*CREAK*

Startled, Shintaro quickly make out where the sound came from. He went out of the kitchen just to see a familiar figure.

"Why…. Hello the..re Onii-san…" a smirk of a monster has appeared….

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET IN!?"

"Hehe….that`s a S-E-C-R-E-T"

The abnormal creature that`s ruining Shintaro`s life is now in front of him with the same old dirty clothing, the same old wounds, the same old smirk and the same old rotten presence she brings. But if there is something different, it`s the fact that she seems to be calling him as "Onii-san". But due to disbelief of the situation, Shintaro didn't notice or take measurements of the scenario.

Cold sweats and a growing anxiety started burdening him and already overtaken him…

"Ah~ tha…t`s right! Onii-san I already pre..pared dinner for you, you m…ust have been hungry right? After all, you didn't com…e out of your room" she crudely asked.

Shintaro wanted to answer and run away, but his environment won't let him. The strange girl then shifted her position and headed straight for the pot.

Noticing that the lid was not in place, she tried to find a plate that would fit the sides of the pot. After finding a plate that would suffice, she quickly covered the pot and let it cook.

During that time, Shintaro tried moving but was stopped because of a question.

"Say… do you love me?" An unpredicted question echoes through the room.

"Eh…?" what is she…saying? Shintaro thought.

...

No words were exchanged and just awful silence was present.

The girl just then went to the drawer to get a fork. She then started to walk towards Shintaro, as he also started to walk backwards. With the unusual pace he was going, he lose his balance and fell. The Lolita now in front of him, sit between his legs and gave the poor boy an eerie smile before she violently stabbed Shintaro`s thigh.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shintaro shrieked in pain. The soft flesh that hasn't been scathe is now being vigorously played with. Blood was gushing out everywhere as the Lolita continued digging the blood-stained fork deeper to his thigh. Deeper the hard metal object goes, feeling its way to the veins and blood vessels that was in peace; tearing his own body part into little pieces of rotten flesh. The little chunks of meat that's being held back by the fabric of his pants just didn't help, instead it just brought more discomfort and helped raising the swollen injury.

The hopeless boy truly wanted to resist the attack, but unfortunately with their position and the excruciating pain he is feeling, it was useless.

*STAB* *STAB* *STAB*

"ARGGGGHHHH! S-STOP IT!"

Up down, up down the bloody fork go, as the Lolita continued with her little 'game'. She happily maintained the stabbing of her beloved Onii-san, making him learn that she is in charge. Scraping the flesh and making its way deeper made her joyful, even her hand and dress that was now covered in her brother's blood intensifies her satisfaction. It was all obvious if you could just take a peek into her sinister grin.

She halted her actions as she repeats her question:

"Say… do you love me?"

Knowing what`s best to reply with, Shintaro could only answer:

"Yes…. I do…."

The Lolita then removed the fork that was embedded in his swollen flesh and stood up, leaving a half-dead boy to show.

His eyes were half-closed and were heavy. His body was motionless and numb, even the injury he had gotten can't make him feel anything. He didn't know what to do anymore as his consciousness continued to drift away.

"By the way, if yo..u`re hungry, you c..an eat my specialized co...oking! I`ll always stay with you forever Onii-san"

Those were the last words Shintaro heard before his consciousness completely disappears.

* * *

The following day, Shintaro awakened in his bed. Realizing the sheer terror last night, he hastily removes the blanket covering him only to see his thigh properly wrapped in bandages.

"Ugh… what happened?" he complained.

Knowing that just questioning blindly won't help him, he roamed his eyes to his gloomy room.

"What?!" as much to his surprise, the once messy room was now neat and tidy. He jumped out of his bed and went to his bathroom. Standing in front of his mirror, he noticed how he was sweating a lot and his clothes were changed. Sure enough his thigh that was injured and bandaged was still giving him sharp pains; after all it was a deep and serious injury: but the fact that he was still alive was unbelievable.

Feeling so grateful for the first for being alive, his body started to shiver but not because of fear but because of happiness. He fell to the ground as tears started overflowing in his swollen eyes.

"Aah…. I`m alive, I really am…"

***RING***

***RING***

***RING***

Shintaro jolted at the sudden sound, he then realizes that it was his phone so he stood up and went out of the bathroom.

Upon reentering his room, words cannot say how much he was so mistaken…

"G…ood morning!"

"W-why….?"

"Did you for…gotten? I already tol..d you that I was staying with you F-O-R-E-V-E-R!"

Shintaro then finally kept his thought, he could never run away and this will continue its cycle….

**-END-**

(Don`t worry I`ll post a special chapter that concludes everything. Thank you for reading!)


End file.
